I Can't Say It
by little miss clueless
Summary: a songfic dedicated to Kazuha and Heiji... Enjoy..


I Can't Say It

-SongFic-… Dedicated to Kazuha and Heiji

Song Title: I won't say I'm in love

Performed by: The Cheetah Girls (I don't remember who performed it in Hercules though)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan! ( i just wish i did...

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Kazuha and Heiji's class were in charge of decorating for the School Festival. But as usual when girls start to work, they also start to chat. In this case, Kazuha was the main topic.

"So Kazuha, I remember you dating some guy named Kai in Junior High." Said Sakura, one of her classmates.

"What about him?" replied Kazuha as she hung the banner.

"It's nothing. It's just that you've already experienced dating." Answered Sakura while giving Kazuha the other materials. Then another girl named, Yuki came and joined the conversation, "what? You and Heiji-kun are dating?". Kazuha's jaw dropped and she suddenly became angry and said, "There is no way I am dating that…that… ugh" she turned back to what she was doing and kept on mumbling about something. Sakura faced her and said, "Whoa Kazuha, that's nothing to get worked up about, unless you…" then another girl joined in and interrupted Sakura, "Kazuha, we need your help with the booth." Kazuha went down the ladder and followed the girl.

_Who you think you're kidding he's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling._

_Who you're thinking of_

Kazuha was in the booth and helped in hanging the decorations but she had a little trouble when she was hanging the sign in a rather high place. She was struggling in trying to reach it then a hand got the sign and hung it in the place Kazuha was reaching. She looked at that person and saw that it was Heiji. She looked away and blushed then said, "Thanks, Ahou." Heiji patted her head and replied, "No problem. And you're the ahou." Then he walked way. The girls working with her stared at her, with grins on their faces. "What?" Kazuha asked. They gathered around her and one said, "Oh my gosh! You totally like him!." Kazuha blushed madly and shrieked, "I DO NOT!" another girl spoke up, "Girl, it's written all over your face!."

_No chance, No way_

_I won't say it no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh Why deny it uh-oh_

_It's too cliché,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"C'mon tell the truth!" another girl said. Kazuha shook her head and said, "I really don't!" there were giggles coming from the girls but a low familiar voice with that Kansai accent interrupted, "Oi, Kazuha come here for a sec." Kazuha looked at the girls, who gave her a wider grin, and said, "Excuse me please." Then she passed and went to Heiji. "What is it?" she asked. The other girls were watching them, they could see that Kazuha was blushing and they could tell that her heart is beating so fast.

Heiji placed a hand on Kazuha's shoulder and said, "We need a girl's opinion on something." Then a guy came and said, " Since you're a girl, what would you look for in a shop?" Kazuha blinked and thought deep. Then she answered, "a lot of different things. But mainly, Chocolate, jewelry, stuffed animals and other cute things." Another guy came and said, "So, if I just sit there and stay cute as I usually am then girls would come by the dozens! Case closed." Some guy butted-in and said, "Dude, you're like chick repellant." Heiji and the other guys laughed. Kazuha's eyes caught Heiji's smile and thought _he's got such an awesome smile. He's really nice and I really lik—like what am I saying!. _She caught herself staring dreamily at him, so she shrugged, stomped and said, "I'm going back to what I was doing." She sighed and started to walk back to the booth.

She continued working and all that was on her mind was him.

_I thought my heart has learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My heart is screaming, "Get a grip girl!"_

_Unless your dying to cry your heart out._

She got back on earth and thought _haven't I learned yet? It might end up just Kai. I'd be going home crying my eyes out. But that time Heiji was there comforting me. And he helped me feel better he's everything I need…No! what am I thinking this can't be! No way! No! no! no! _

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying._

_Hon we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up that you got – got – got it bad?_

Sakura and Kazuha were in a coffee shop just talking after a day of work. "So, tell me. Do you like Hattori-kun?" asked Sakura after she took a sip of her drink. Kazuha looked outside and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Sakura? As a friend sure but more than that? No." Sakura took another sip and told her, "I don't believe you Kazuha. When are you gonna admit that you love Hattori, huh?" Kazuha faced her and said, "I don't have to admit anything." Sakura looked outside the window and said, "Hey Kazuha. Speaking of Hattori, he's with my cousin Keichi." She waved her hand and Keichi along with Heiji joined them. Sakura secretly observed Kazuha and Heiji while they were talking. _That smile, how they look at each other. I've got no doubts that they really like each other._

_No chance, No way_

_I won't say it no, no_

Give up, Give in

They were walking home. Sakura and Keichi separated from them. They were just talking about what happened today but Kazuha skipped the being teased by the girls part and she just couldn't stop her heart from beating real fast and her cheeks becoming red whenever Heiji smiles or when their hands almost touch.

_Check the grin you're in love_

_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips, you're in love_

_You're way off base I won't say it._

_Get off my case; I won't say I'm in love_

_Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love_

She remembered the signs that she and Sakura were talking about before,

No. 1. He's the one in your mind

2. You can't help but stare sometimes

He's the one you run to when things get complicated

Even with all your girl friends you still run to him when you cry or when you got a big problem

And others…

Sakura's words rang in her head _"Those signs can tell that you like him more than a friend now." _

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Heiji dropped her off at their place as she waved him goodbye she thought _I could say that I love you Heiji, but I can't confirm that yet. Maybe only in my head._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review!


End file.
